1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a changer apparatus for information discs, comprising                a stacking unit for stacking at least two information discs in respective stacking positions,        a read/write unit for reading information stored on the information discs and/or writing information on the information discs when they are in a play position, an eject position being provided in which an information disc can be inserted and removed from the apparatus.        
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a changer apparatus is known from EP 743 639 A2. This known changer apparatus comprises a stacking unit which is movable in a vertical direction. By means of two longitudinal guides an information disc can be translated from the eject position into the play position and into the stacking unit. The play position is situated between the eject position and the stacking unit, the center of the information discs stacked in the stacking unit being situated outside the circumference of the information disc which is in the play position. Such a changer apparatus has an overall depth which is at least 1.5 times as large as the information disc diameter.